Galerians: S I N
by Blair Kathen
Summary: The story of Galerians shall take a twisted turn in a completely new direction and spin into a world created for them.. a world of Sinners & Malice..Chapter Two UP FINALLY
1. Prologue: Memories & ReFormation

_Theatre Of Tragedy Presents..._

**Galerians: S I N**

Story & Art( if any)by _Tragidanna  
_**Disclaimer**: Galerians and all of it's characters do not belong to me (I wish).

**Story Summary  
**A new player has entered the story, but who is this mysterious person and why are they here? The story of Galerians shall take a twisted turn in a completely new direction in their new adventure and spin into a world created for them... a world of _Sin_...

**NOTICE/IMPORTANT**: This chapter has been re-done! Re-written! The first few paragraphs as you shall see are the exact same, but after that, it is _completely different_. I was very unhappy with the result of the last start (and I just realized how Unhappy I was with it moments ago) and decided to re-do it! I hope it's better now.

**Genre**: It has a little bit of everything really. So if the genre seems a bit off, my apologizes ahead of time. It will have a bit of everything, so I'll just put it in "General"  
**Rating**: The rating will most-likely change as the chapters are added, sorry! For now, it isn't that bad. Rated T for the prologue.

Pairings are for you to find out. This is my own "Galerians: 3" in my sense. The sequel to Galerians: ASH. I really hope you enjoy...yes there will be Original Character(s) or so, but don't worry, I'm going to try and give equal attention to the game characters too, so don't think I'll pay nearly no attention to them and focus on original! Who the main characters from Galerians will be, we'll find out later. The prologue don't really have any of the "Galerians" in it for a variety of reasons, but hey, had to start it some way. I hope you enjoy it.

**Prologue** **1:01  
****Memories & Re-Formation**

'_Here..'_

A child with topaz hair shifted his gaze towards the voice and there stood a young girl dressed as boyish as she could, a few years younger than him and holding out a small object. Both of them were in a small park, the boy sat on the swings idly and stared at his friend. A gift? It wasn't any special occasion, that the boy knew. Giving the girl a puzzled look, he only received a warm smile from her.

'_What's this for'_, he asked.

The girl sat down beside him on another swing and placed the item on his lap. It appeared to be a small box and with curiosity growing inside him, the boy glanced to the girl, as if seeing for approval to open it. She nodded and he smiled, opening the nicely made wooden box. Nothing materialistic inside, but instead, music began to flow softly around them. It was simply beautiful and the boy couldn't stop listening as well as the girl couldn't keep the smile off her face.

'_Do you like it?'_

Nodding, the boy glanced at the girl, her strange multi-colored eyes were mesmerizing, almost as much as the music that tickled his ears. He could always lose himself within her gaze, without even truly realizing it. However, something tore his attention away from the girl, strange, nothing was around. Looking back at his friend, he watched her stand and walk over to him, his thoughts began to jumble again in slight confusion, for his friend seemed a bit troubled now. Before he could ask, the girl wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. It seemed to last forever and the boy's confusion only grew worse. Once she released him, her eyes looked -dead-, as if life had been completely sucked away from them.

'_What's...wrong?'_

She didn't answer, instead forced a tired, yet wicked smile.

'_I hope...that song reminds you of me, when you listen to it...keep it safe...you promise?'_

What was going on? Why was she talking like this now? She was acting so different and the boy did not understand any of it, but he nodded in response to her promise. She turned to walk away and the boy opened his mouth to call her name...but nothing came out. Her name...What...was her name... Finally she turned a glance back to the boy and spoke his name.

'_Rion...don't forget me...you promised...Rion...'_

The boy, Rion, began to run after her, to call after her...but he could not remember her name. How could he forget? Upon reaching her, everything faded to black and all he could hear were the screaming echo's of his name being called.

'_Rion..! Rion..! _RION!'

The screen flipped off as Patt leaned back in his chair with a long, tired sigh. How many nights had it been since he had gotten a decent amount of sleep. The memories he had just watched were strange, they were unfocused and full of static and he couldn't seem to get it to look any better as he forged through Rion's data. He missed him...ten years had passed since Rion's death and the extermination of the Galerians and Dorothy, but had secretly kept backup data. Patt wasn't really sure how much backup data there was, but it was still there and he could view through it as much as he liked, but what good did it do to just watch it over and over again. The one memory stood out to him and he would replay it for hours, but still nothing would click. He saw the memories of Rion's parents death, Lilia and how he had first destroyed Dorothy. It was so heroic... Patt admired him for that, after all...Rion was only 14 when he first took on this task.

Closing his eyes, Patt began to reminisce about the "Last Galerians", he couldn't help but slightly thank them for introducing him to Rion in a sense, but cursed them for taking him away, he always saw Rion like an older brother and loved him as one, even with the short time they knew each other... but everyone was gone, even Lilia was gone. Well, so to say, Patt had taken Lilia into a cryogenic state and hoped that perhaps one day, he could bring her back, then he wouldn't completely be alone.

A sigh, it was late and Patt knew that he should try to sleep. Turning off the computers, Patt stood up and slowly left the room, taking one more glance around the room. Another day, another day...

In Ten years, Michelangelo City had begun to come alive once again. With the Galerian threat gone, people were no longer afraid to walk in the streets, talk to the people around them and not suspect them of being an A.I. Life seemed fairly peaceful now. The midnight sky was simply beautiful and filled with glistening stars, the streets now empty and bare, it felt as though night drained away any essence of life...except for one. Walking down the middle of one of the main roads, an individual that looked worn and broken, slinking slowly forward.

In the dim light of the street lamps, you could clearly see the character as a young woman. Her face was dirty and with a few bruises, her clothes slightly torn and old bandages covered parts of her body. Taking in a ragged breath, the young woman stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. Her head hurt again. Putting a hand lightly to her head, she opened her eyes to gaze upon the desolate road, only to see what appeared to be a little girl. Slightly startled, the woman let out a quick, quiet gasp before falling backwards, her eyes still on the girl. How strange, the little girl before her didn't look anything like an orphan, on the contrary she appeared to be a very rich girl with elegant clothing, beautiful curled hair and fair skin that was flawless. Was she real? It almost seemed as if the child's form glowed in the night's darkness. Was she dreaming?

"Who...are you?", the young woman asked coolly.

The child grinned almost wickedly before walking closer and placing her hand gently on the woman's head.

"My name's Dorothy.", the child crooned  
"Dorothy?"  
"Yes...(( _She's not completely human_ )) Do you think you could help me?"  
"What...? Sorry kid...I don't help random people for no reason."

Dorothy's smile only broadened, her hand still on the woman's head, but it soon vanished into malice as the child's form flickered. This made the other entity slightly move back, was this really a dream? People don't just flicker like computers ready to short on themselves. This must have angered Dorothy, because the child moved forward again and grabbed part of the woman's hair.

"You'll do just fine.", the child spoke cruelly before a electric shock shot from Dorothy's grasp and to the young woman, who yelled out in shock and sudden pain. Then, as fast as it came, it was gone. Regaining her thoughts, the woman realized she was now on her back on the road and sat up quickly. The little girl was gone, as was her headache, strange. As she began to stand up, her legs failed her and she fell back down, the headache was back with ten times the force and she fought to keep herself conscious, her eyes shut tightly, wanting and waiting for it to end desperately.

Inside her mind, everything was pure white, that was different, it was usually black as night, but this time it was different. She began to wonder if she had lost consciousness or perhaps even died, wishful thinking I'm sure. It was a high pitched giggle that caught her attention and turning towards it, she came face to face with Dorothy.

"You! What the hell did you do to me?", the woman shouted angrily at the little girl.

Dorothy only laughed, but she didn't seem like a child anymore, in fact, she didn't sound like one either. Her eyes were horribly evil and her child-like aura was no more.

"So...your name is...Kairion ...and you have...special powers? But you aren't a Galerian...or human...so what are you?", Dorothy asked, clearly amused  
"None of your business.", Kai shot back.

Dorothy responded with a sickening grin and a simple, yet confusing explanation.

"Time to jump start...the family program"  
"...Family Program?"

The child that called herself "Dorothy" didn't give Kai an answer this time, before everything began to crash in her mind, excruciating pain shooting through her body and mind, everything crumbled. In the real world, the pain was more than even describable. Bolts of electricity swirled around her maddeningly. Kairion opened her mouth to scream, yell for help, but there was nothing, she couldn't speak. She began to cough up blood from the electricity surging through her body, clouds began to cover the sky, a storm? The ground under her began to crack and rain began to fall, only increasing the electrical waves. Thunder rumbled across the city and then it hit. A bolt of fierce lightning bolted downwards onto Kairion and she found her voice, screaming out as the lightning surged through the ground. The city lights began to flicker, building lights began to turn off and on over and over again.

Inside the facility were Patt was staying, the lights flickered uncontrollably and the computers began to flip out, data began to fill the now operating computer, flipping from one piece of data to another over and over again. Patt ran into the room and to the computers, trying to stop it, but no avail. In the abandoned Mushroom Tower, the voltage began to gush into every nook and cranny of the building, as if jump starting a computer it seemed as though something began to come alive within the tower, but what? As fast as it had come it was gone. The storm had vanished completely and the computers and lights everywhere began working as normal. Kairion found herself lying motionless on her back, staring up into the sky with dull, tired eyes, the echoing laugh of "Dorothy" inside her mind. She felt tired...very tired, she knew she couldn't stay in the streets, but also couldn't bring herself to move. Someone was sure to find her anyways, with that though in mind, she closed her eyes and drifted away, maybe she wouldn't wake up, she secretly began to hope.

Back in Mushroom Tower something, indeed, was coming alive. Whatever had happened...the people of Michelangelo City would find out soon enough...

**A/N**: Yeah...Re-did it...sorry... I couldn't stand the last one after-awhile and after I re-thought the story through, I decided to remake most of the prologue, as you will see...the first part is the same, but the rest of it is completely different. I hope you like this one better, Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Set 1:02 What Is The Family Program?

**Galerians: S I N**

Story & Art by _Tragidanna  
_**Disclaimer**: Galerians and all of it's characters do not belong to me (I wish).

**Story Summary  
**While Patt looks through memories that Rion has had in the past, he comes over one that catches his attention, what could it mean? Dorothy's back with a new plan to get back at the humans, but what does this new girl have anything to do with it? How can she see the ghostly Dorothy and where did this girl come from?

**NOTICE/IMPORTANT**:  
**Genre**: It has a little bit of everything really. So if the genre seems a bit off, my apologizes ahead of time. It will have a bit of everything, so I'll just put it in "General"  
**Rating**: The rating will most-likely change as the chapters are added, sorry! For now, it isn't that bad. Rated T for now.

- For more information, go to the prologue.

**Chapter One** **1:02  
****What Is The Family Program?**

------------------

5:46 AM.

"I'm home", spoken to no one in particular, not that anyone was probably listening this early in the morning. No response.

The only sound that echoed through the tiny apartment was the sound of a TV. That was odd, it should still be off.

'_On today's early news, a deadly hit on the streets of Michelangelo City. A seemly bolt of lightning had struck the ground, making a small crater. Some say they heard a scream follow the destructive hit, but no evidence of someone there has been found so far, but it's still being investigated as we speak.'_

Kairi leaned against the doorway as the news filled her ears and her eyes caught a certain blonde boy sitting on the floor with a bowl of cereal, eyes glued to the TV until her presence was noticed.

"Whoaaaaa! huh, oh welcome...What the hell happened to you?", he blurted out.

Indeed, Kairi looked like she had just gotten the shit beaten out of her, of course this was an understatement as she had just been literally struck by lightning. The multi-colored eyed girl just rubbed the back of her head and ignored the boy's question as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Hey! I asked you something.", he shouted after her

"Shut up...", she snapped dully

Kairion grabbed a piece of bread off the counter and put it in her mouth before walking into the main room, sitting next to the blonde boy, who eyed her curiously. The apartment they were in was a total mess and seemed to rarely be kept up, everything was either semi-new or broken, of course it had been fixed up from what it was 10 years ago.

"Well?", he crooned with a mocking smirk plastered to his pretty face.  
"I was struck by lightning." Kairi fumbled with the remote and changed the channel to something she found more fitting, cartoons.  
"Lightning?" Emerald eyes sparkled with more questions and some amusement. "Jeez, nothing kills you!"

"Fuck you Cain"

"Yes, I know you want to, but I'm soo above your standards" Cain said in an 'I'm perfection' tone of voice.

Kairi glared daggers before she took a swipe at him, but missed, so she resolved to something else. Which lead to his cereal bowl flying into his face, now it was Cain who glared at the smirking girl sitting next to him.

While Cain cursed loudly to himself and her, Kairion's mind wandered to the little girl, Dorothy. After she had been "attacked" and waking up in the hospital, she realized that she must have been there for a few hours before her awareness kicked in of where she was. She hated hospitals and refused to stay there, so instead, decided to limp her way home. She figured she'd be just fine after a few good long hours of rest at home. Kairi still wondered if it could have possibly been a dream, but it didn't seem likely. Why had she been out that late in the first place. Good question, she couldn't remember.

So why was Cain sitting next to her? The Galerian that was supposedly killed by his younger brother. A story for another time, but to put it all in a nutshell, he had actually found her, in a sense. It wasn't a good start for a friendship, that was for sure, but now they could finish each other's sentences if they so wanted to and without using telepathy.

Yes, telepathy. Dorothy wasn't kidding when she had spoken of "special powers". Kairion was born with psychic abilities, but the use of them has flawed her childhood memories into bits and pieces or so she assumed. Either way, the strange event wouldn't leave her mind.

"I'm going to use the computer.", Kairi informed into the air.

Cain said nothing but instead watched her stand and leave into the other room. Once she was gone, the emerald-eyed boy flipped on the news to listen about the lightning strike, while he cleaned the mess Kairi had made.

The computer hummed quietly as she switched it on and waited a few moments for it to start up before her hands hit the keys in an amazing speed.

"What...is...the...Family Program.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Family Program...accessing back-up data... . . .  
Birdman - **Failure **_Restart _. . .  
Rainheart - **Failure **_Restart _. . .  
Rita - **Failure **_Restart _. . .  
Cain - **Failure **_Searching _. . .  
Rion - **Failure **_Searching _. . .  
ASH.exe - **Failure **_Restart_ . . .  
Commence 'New' Family Program...

The family program room seemed to come to life as the computers turned on with data instantly filling every inch. Machines that had been dead now started to move again to serve the existence that now flowed through the Mushroom Tower. Power surged from the Family Program room to a new room that had been kept a secret, yet had never been used, until now. The main system's computer screen flashed on, again data filling it's screen.

'Error _Corrupt Data _. . . Galerian.exe - **Accepted**.  
Access authorized . . . Starting Program. bzztt'

The computer analyzed every aspect of data, every location that could be used, every power source it could possibly steal from.

-------------------------------------------------------

Patt was already well on his way to investigating the strange occurrence, finding any information he could on his computer and hacking his way into another.

"Hmm...well this is odd."

_'Mushroom Tower... Access Denied.'_

"This never happened before."

Patt pushed away from the computer and moved to another set of machinery, hitting buttons and flipping switches, apparently to start it up. It hummed softly in tune with the computer. His fingers glided across that keyboard, again trying to get into Mushroom Tower's database. No avail, but instead received a 'hint' so to say to this confusion.

This was quite interesting, indeed.

"Hmm...That lightning crash -was- pretty close to the Mushroom Tower. Could it be? No no...it couldn't."

Something was blocking his path into the tower's files and data. Something strong and smart in a sense. A mere lightning strike couldn't do -that- much to such a place that resembled that of a scrape graveyard. So, what was causing this?

-----------------------

"What are you looking for?"

Kairi turned her head to meet with curious emerald eyes. Cain stood behind her with eyes half gazing at her and half gazing at the screen.

"Oh...uh...looking up something. You wouldn't happen to know what the "family program" is...would you?"

Cain stiffened, his eyes wide with surprise, his jaw slightly dropped. Kairi eyed him strangely and began to stand up from the computer chair before he flinched and stepped back.

"Cain...? What's wrong?"

Their eyes met and he instantly changed his expression and grinned fakely.

"Nothing!"  
"You're lying", Kairi growled.  
"I'm not lying, I'm serious! I don't know what your talking about!"  
"Cai---!"  
"Hey, I have to go somewhere real quick, lets continue this when I get back", he interrupted quickly.

Before Kairi could respond, he left the room and the sound of a door opening and quickly closing echoed through the apartment. Kairi stood in silent awe and confusion of what just happened. Cain sounded almost 'afraid' and that alone left Kairi's nerves unsettled.

------------

Cain leaned against the outside of the apartment door, his hand rested lightly on his head and eyes shut tight. Memories of something he hated sped threateningly through his mind. Image after image, words after words, it was almost maddening.

"No way...how did she know about that? Why did she ask? Why is she looking it up?"

It was painful. Painful to remember the past, to think of the other Galerians, to know he _failed_... maybe he was overreacting, he wasn't sure. He needed some fresh air, he knew that much.

He walked away from the apartment door.

---------------

**A/N**: FINALLY...I know ;-; I'm so freaking slow at updating this...my deepest apologies...and I know OO NOTHING is really happening in this chapter...sorry! I'm pretty sure alot more will be going on in Chapter Two (which I'll start to work on soon and TRY to finish soon) It's not that good, but I was having writer's block and I so wanted to finish it... I don't know if the rating will change next chapter, it might...but I'm thinking on it.  
If you want to know more about how Kairi and Cain know eachother, read my other fanfiction "ReB O R N" thankyou! R&R!


End file.
